The Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing a gas. In particular, the present invention relates to a gas analyzer with a fluid curtain to define a region to contain the gas to be measured. Typically, the gas being analyzed is exhaust gas produced as a result of combustion of liquid or solid fuel.